


Memory of the Stars

by orphan_account



Series: Remus Lupin Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because he is everything, Chess, Drabble, Fluff, Light wolfstar but not really, M/M, Memories, Patronus, Remus - Freeform, This is more about, Wolfstarbucks if you really squint, idk-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble of the memory Remus uses when he casts his patronous.</p><p>Tumblr: http://solemnlyswearwrites.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory of the Stars

Lots of people had asked him what he used as his happy memory for his patronus. Plenty assumed that it had to do with some big grand thing that had happened, or something to do with his parents. In truth, it was much simpler than that. The memory was a small one, one that may seem insignificant to others, but meant the world to him. It had been in third year, and Remus had been studying in the common room. It was three days after the full moon, and remus had been tired, injured, and had a whole slew of homework to make up. Then, suddenly, Sirius Black had sat down next to him, turned and looked at him, and simply said, "Alright, Remus? You look a bit peeky. Fancy a game of chess?" And when Remus had just stared at him, Sirius grinned and pulled him over to one of the other sofas with a table in front of it. James was there, and gave Remus a small smile. They had then proceded to play and talk all night. But the core part of the memory, the thing that made it especially happy, was what had happened at the end of the night. Remus had stood up to go to bed, and Sirius had grabbed his hand. Whem Remus turned to him, he was smiling. "See you tomorrow, Re?" And Remus had blinked a couple times. And blinked some more. "Why?" Was all he could come up with, and he said it quite loudly. But sirius only let his small smile widen and said, "Obviously, because we're friends now. You might just be stuck with us. And plus, I like you. You're witty. Anyways, goodnight Remus." And Sirius had winked, and Remus blinked some more, but then he turned and continued to his dorm, and flopped back on the bed. That was the first time anyone had wanted to be hos friend. The first time anyone had actually wanted to be around him. Remus smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and I watched that scene where Remus first cast his patronus, and here we are.


End file.
